Burn
by MrsJadeOliver
Summary: Beck makes a mistake and Jade gets hurt, will he ever be able to forgive himself? Will Jade be able to live with the scars?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Enjoy ~ :)

Jade's POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts for the first time after the accident. I strode through the doors with confidence, but that confidence quickly faded.

Gasps and whispers were passed through the students standing in their cliques at their lockers. Some slutty cheerleaders started giggling loudly but I ignored them and continued towards my locker, pulling my scarf up to cover my neck and chin.

I open up my locker and start to pull my books out for my classes that day, all I wanted was to stay home from school forever. But I knew that would just make the rumours worse, they were bad enough know no need to add my fuel to the fire.

Fire. Oh god, everything I do, see or think reminds me of the accident. If you thought I was self conscious before, well then I don't know what you could call me now.

Two freshman stared at me from a few lockers down and I was about to threaten them to go away when I realised that I couldn't. Not yet, anyway. But thankfully, Miss miracle Tori Vega swooped in to save the day. 'What d'you think your looking at?!' She screamed at them and they scurried away frightened.

I gave her a small smile and a nod before closing my locking and placing my books into my bag. 'You okay Jade? I've missed you, we've all missed you it's been a month!' I smile at her again, but don't speak, I never speak. Not to the doctor when he asked me how my face felt, not to Cat when she asked me if I was okay not to anyone. Not since the accident.

'Jade listen, I know it was bad but now everything's okay! You can speak, just say something and let us know that your alright!' Tori pleads me, and a surge of guilt washes through me. I know how much pain I've been causing my friends by cutting them off and refusing to speak but I can't. Every time I try to say something it hurts, it hurts inside my heart and just can't make myself do it. I shake my head before storming off down the hallway.

I turn the corner to run into the janitors closet and bump into somebody and drop my bag. I bend down to pick it up but they're faster and scoop it up in one quick swoop.

'Sorry, I wasn't looking,' They say and I bring my eyes up to theirs,

'Beck?'

Okay, it wasn't the best but I've been away for awhile so I'm just getting into the swing of writing again. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback part 1

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing your all so sweet! I'm gonna try and update more often but sometimes I get stuck for inspiration, lol! Btw, this chapter will be a flashback, that's why it's in italics :p. Keep reading and reviewing everyone, I'll love you for it! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

_**Jade's POV **_

_I walked into Hollywood Arts with a smile on my face and my head held high. A huge change from my usual demeanour, where I'd walk through the doors with a scowl and stomp towards my locker. _

_Today was different. Today I was happy. More than happy even, I was on cloud nine! _

_I start to swap my books in my locker when I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and head of fluffy hair place its chin on my shoulder. 'Hey babygirl, how you doing?' He whispers in my ear. _

_I turn around to peck him on the lips and greet him with a good morning. We kiss again and just when Beck starts to snake his tongue into my mouth the rest of the walk up. I frown slightly at the interruption but don't let it ruin my mood and smile again. _

_We greet everyone else and Tori starts up some idle chat about the project for science class but I start to daydream about last night and I'm completely oblivious to her chattering. _

_..._

_'Jade?' _

_'Huh?' I say confused and look back at Tori to see her, and everyone else, staring at me. _

_'Where you even listening to me? I asked you how your project is coming along!' She snaps at me offended that I'd been ignoring her all along. _

_'It's going great.' I say bluntly and Beck wraps an arm around my waist again. His sudden closeness remind me of the previous night and I smile, not sarcastic for once, but from pure happiness. _

_'What's got you so happy Jay? I've never soon you smile so much in months.' Andre asks me with a curious look on his face, and the others all agree. I hesitate not wanting to ruin the feeling but Cat gets there first. _

_'She was with Beck last night... For their anniversary.' She says giggling and raising her eyebrows suggestively. I blush a deep shade of crimson and look down at the floor embarrassed but Beck just chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. _

_Before the others could comment the bell rings and we all split off the our classes. Luckily I have English with Beck and Cat so we make our way towards the literature corridor amongst the crowds of students. _

_We enter the classroom and take our seats at the doubled up desks at the left of the room. I sit next to Beck and Cat sits behind us next to Eli. We chat for a bit before the teacher enters the room. Mrs Oliver. _

**A little short but I'm splitting the flashback into three or four parts. Hope you like, please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback part 2-Mrs Oliver

**Here you go guys, next chapter. Might not be that good but I hope you guys like it :] x**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

_Jade's POV_

_Mrs Oliver. Beck's mom, yeah I know kids with parents in the school are weird blah blah blah. Beck's not weird, his mom is though. _

_She walks up to the front of the room and places her bag next to her desk. She picks up a stack of books and carelessly throws us all a copy before sitting at her desk. 'Everyone turn to chapter 5 and read while I take registration.' She says emotionlessly before typing away at her computer. _

_After she finishes the register I start chatting with Beck quietly. He tells me a joke and I giggle a bit too loud and Mrs Oliver looks over to us. She frowns, she's never liked me going out with Beck, I was bad for him or something. Whatever, that wouldn't annoy me if she didn't treat Beck like shit. _

_She says I'm a bad influence on him and that I'm not a good choice for a girlfriend. But I'm the one that he comes crying to when she's had one to many glasses of wine or downed yet another bottle of vodka. I'm the one that helps cover the bruises she makes when she slaps him just a little bit to hard. I'm the one Beck can trust and rely on, not her. _

_She glares at me so I glare back at her and she silently looks down, knowing that I can spill her secrets at any time. _

_The class slowly drags on, we read some books and analyse the authors before the bell finally rings. Beck grabs my hand and we start to exit the classroom when Mrs. Oliver tells Beck to stay back. He looks at me warily._

_'It's fine I'll see you in Biology,' I reassure him and walk out of the room. But instead of setting off towards the science corridor I stay next to the door, eavesdropping. _

_'Where is it?' I hear Christine say angrily._

_'Where's what?' Beck replies innocently but with a hint of mischief in his voice. _

_'You know what, Beck! No stop your twisted little mind games and give me it back!' She snaps at him urgently,_

_'I have no idea what your talking about, Mum,' He says again, just as innocently still with the hint of boyish mischief mixed in._

_'You stole my bottle of whisky from my bag this morning before you left for school!'_

_'What, this bottle?' He says and I hear him rustling around in his bag for something. _

_'Please Beck, give it back.' She pleads,desperately. I her Beck chuckle before some more rustling and the sound of footsteps heading towards the door, and just as I think my cover is about to be blown Christine says: 'Wait!'_

_The footsteps stop. _

_'I demand you to give me back that bottle right now. I'm in charge of you, I am your mother, Beck.'_

_'Your a pathetic excuse for a mother if I've ever seen one.' He states, his voice never once wavering. _

_'You little pig! How dare you say that to your own mother, after all I've done for you Beck, how could you?' She sounds offended, the stupid cow she has no right._

_'You haven't done anything for me except cause me pain! But I'm fine now, I have my friends, I have Jade and I don't need you!' He shouts at her, shocking me and obviously shocking her. 'I don't need you.' He repeats._

_'You don't need me? What you've got your few little playmates from school that you think will support you but truth be told they can't get there own shit together never mind yours. And you've got Jade. The little goth minx who's face looks like a smacked ass. She's just a stupid slag Beck, she'll cheat on you any day now. You need me. Your just a weak little boy who stills needs looking after Beck, that's all you'll ever be.' That was harsh, good to know how people see me. _

_I hear heavy footsteps stomping towards the door and before I can hide, Beck has already exited the room. I expect him to scold me when he sees me but instead he jut shakes his head and pulls me into a hug._

_'I'm sorry about what my Mum said, it doesn't matter what she thinks. Your not a slut and you don't look like a smacked ass. You're beautiful and I love you, no one can get in the way of that.' He whispers to me sweetly but his voice sounds sad. He kisses me passionately before pulling me towards our next class. _

_When we get to the door I realise that Beck is making no move to open the door. I look at him questioningly; 'I have a few things to do, I think Mum's planning something and I have to find put what it is. She was acting weird this morning and I found her searching through my bag. It's probably nothing but I'll see you at lunch.' He says before walking away. I enter the classroom and give the teacher an excuse for being late then take my seat at the back of the class._

_I put in my headphones, hiding them under my hair and block out whatever the teacher has to say. This is going to be a long day._

**Hope you like, this chapter wasn't very good but it was more of a filler. Lotsa drama next chap though! Thanks for reviewing gust, your all so sweet! Maybe tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters, Idk. Bye :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback- The fire

**Okay so this part of the flashback will be in Beck's point of view (can you change povs in a flashback?Idk but thats what I'm doing lol :]) and some of Jade's aswell. Quite a dramatic chapter, a bit angsty aswell, so...**

**Enjoy :]**

_Beck's POV _

_Once I see that Jade has slipped into class and the teacher hasn't punished her for being later I make my way to the art room. I know that no one is using it right now because art classes are held on Mondays and Wednesdays and today is Friday._

_I open the door and check that no freshman have snook in. The room is empty. _

_I walk over to the back of the room, towards a square object covered with a cloth. I gently pull the cloth off, exposing the mural underneath. _

_I'd been working on this mural for months. It's a present for Jade for our anniversary this weekend. I scour the room for a craft knife of some sort and grab one lying on a nearby table. I get to work carving onto the wood and it takes me ten minutes to get it finished. _

_I step back to admire my work. _

_'Beck and Jade forever' was now carved into the middle of the mural. _

_I hear someone open the door and quickly scramble to cover up my work, hoping that it could still be a surprise. I just manage to throw the sheet over when my mum walks in. Great._

_'What's that?' She asks curiously. She's always liked my artwork but I'm not quite sure she'll like this one..._

_'Err- just an art project I've been working on.' I manage to stutter out an excuse hoping that she won't ask to see it. _

_'Go on then, let me have a peek.' She says, tugging on the end of the sheet. _

_'No!' I scream at her, without thinking. She can't see this now, she can't ruin my plans._

_'I'm sorry, what did you say?' She says, her tone turning from sweet to menacing in a matter of seconds. I pale in fear of her seeing the carving and lashing out at me. She shoves me out of the way and I stumble backwards. She rips the sheet off the mural and gasps when she says what I'd carved into the middle. _

_'No Beck. This isn't right, you can't be with her any more! She's not good for you! You don't need her, you have me! She doesn't love you and you don't love her, stop tricking yourself Beck.' She spits at me angrily. _

_'No! I love her! Why can't you get over the fact that we love eachother?! Pure, unconditional love! She's the one for me and you can't change that. No one can.' I say my voice raw with emotion. Her face gets even angrier and I can practically see steam coming out of her ears. I know I've made a mistake when she starts taking menacing steps towards me, like a tiger stalking it's prey. She picks me up and slaps me across the face, hard. I cry out in pain as her ring scratches my cheekbone and my lip busts. _

_She picks up the craft knife and starts ripping through the paper part of my mural and scratching on the wood, completely ruining my work. I scream at her but she doesn't stop. I try and pull her away but my visions to blurry from tears and I feel sick to my stomach all of a sudden. _

_She throws the knife to the floor and holds me by the collar of my shirt. She stares right into my eyes and whispers into my ear, venom laced in her words._

_'Don't play with love Beck, there's always someone who gets hurt.' And with that, she stalks away. Leaving me dripping blood down my face and shaking in fear._

_ I look over to my mural. Destroyed. Gone. All my work gone. _

_The nauseous feeling in my stomach starts to get stronger. Stronger and stronger until it no longer feels like sickness anymore, just a want, a need. I reach into my pocket and pull out a lighter. I stare at it for a while before flicking the flame on. I guide it towards my finger and hiss at the burning feeling it gives me. Although it does come with pain, I find some satisfaction in creating some damage with the flame._

_I decide to test out something bigger and scan the room for a test subject. I spot the tattered ruins of my work and decide to get rid of it for good. _

_Without thinking I flick the lighter on put the flame to to the mess that was left. The flame started out small, getting bigger and bigger until the flames had engulfed the whole mural and started moving on to everything else in the room. _

_I stare at the blaze, as it gets bigger and brighter, closer and more dangerous. But I don't move. _

_I can faintly hear the sound of the fire alarm and students running and screaming but I still don't move, it's all just background noise. _

_The fire is getting closer now. So close that if I just took a step forward I could reach out and touch it. I almost do, fortunately the sound of screaming and heavy footsteps coming down the hall._

_My head snaps towards the door as I see Jade throwing it open and running in. I could see terror in her eyes as she cautiously made her way towards me. _

_'BECK! You have to-'she pauses to cough'-get out of here!' She coughs again covers her mouth with her sleeve to keep the smoke out. I realise that I've been holding my breath and quickly inhale, which ends up in a round of coughing, like Jade. _

_'Please Beck, if you don't leave then we'll die. I don't want that, I love you!' Jade pleads grabbing my arm and tugging me across the room. She manages to pull me to the doorway, and nearly out of the door, when the fire spreads to a stack of papers and quickly enlarges towards us. _

_I realise that if we stay any longer to flames will reach the paint canisters a meter away from us and explode. But it's to late._

_It's all a blur, really. I hear Jade scream in fear and agony my mind is racing and all I want to do is hold her, tell her everything will be alright and kiss her till the pain goes away. But the rational part of my brain tells me that I need to get us out of here, to someone who could really help us. _

_My salty, pain filled tears drip down onto hair burnt, smokey face as I carefully pick her up and walk down the hallway..._

**Holy moth trucker that was long... I took a long time writing since I couldn't find any inspiration. I'm sorry if its terrible :/ please review and tell me what you thought and what I can** **do better :) lu** **guys x**


	5. Chapter 5

This is a really short chapter guys I'm sorry but it's all I can write right now before I go out and I really wanted to give you another update. Here you go, don't be to disappointed, and please review! Oh and btw this is in tThe present! No more flashbacks :)

Jade's POV

'Beck?' I manage to rasp out, my voice sounds so weak, so pathetic, so not Jade-like.

'Jade!' His jaw drops when he sees me and he stands there shocked. Feeling self-conscious I pull my scarf higher up my neck and flick my now shorter hair to hide the right side of my face.

I know it's stupid but I was worried he wouldn't love me any more because of my scars. They took up the whole bottom right of my face and the right side of my neck. Ever since I was discharged from the hospital turtlenecks and scarves had become my best friend.

A lot of my hair had been burnt off in the accident so I decided to get my hair cut short, to just above my shoulder. The black dye had worn out at the roots during my stay in the hospital so I decided to dye it back to my natural colour. A fresh start is what my mom called it. I called it masking the pain.

'What happened Beck? You didn't call or text or try to contact me at all for the past month. You could of been dead for all I knew! I... I was worried about you...' I say the last part quietly, almost a whisper but I know Beck heard me.

He opened his mouth to respond, sadness filled his deep brown eyes, but closed it again, turned around, and walked off.

I just stand there stunned.

Review please :) x


	6. Chapter 6- New Girl

Here you go! I have serious writer's block for this story so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE bare with me :)

Enjoy :)

Jade's POV

The rest of the week dragged on and on, it was like someone had the days on repeat.

Wake up. Cake my face and scars with makeup. Go to school. Watch Beck avoid me. Listen to people whisper about me. Go home. Text Beck. Wait for his reply. Cry when he doesn't. Go to sleep.

And then it happens all over again. I spend my days trying to figure out why Beck is ignoring me, and my nights dreaming about the fire.

My life was on a constant playback.

Until one day, something new happened, finally a break in the routine.

It was Monday, three weeks after I'd crashed into Beck in the hallway, and I was at school. I was standing at my locker, get out my books for my classes when Lane walked up to me.

He told me about a new girl enrolling here. Her name was Sienna and he wanted me to show her around, why me?! When she stepped through the doors I knew their was a big chance that I wouldn't like her.

Bleach blonde hair, long false lashes and nails and caked in makeup. She had an air of confidence about her as she strode gracefully through entrance, a dancer, I thought.

'Hey newbie,' I say approaching her, she turns and looks me up and down.

'I'm Sienna,' she says confidently, 'What's your name?'

'I'm Jade, and apparently I have to show you around for the day. So come on because I have stuff to do.' I say bluntly, walking away. She quickly follows after me, her heels clicking away. I spot Beck by his locker and walk towards him. He sees me and quickly shoves his stuff in the locker, slams the door and runs. Damn.

'Wow, who was that? Hottie-Alert!' Sienna exclaims, appearing behind me. 'Looks like he really doesn't want to talk to you then, hmm.'

'That's Beck Oliver, my ex, sort of, maybe.. I'm not quite sure. But whatever he is, you better back off while I sort things out between us, k?' I snap and she looks taken aback, ha serves her right.

'HE went out with YOU,' She explains surprised, here we go.

'Yes okay and then was a big accident and now he won't talk to me,' I explain, my mood darkening and I sub consciously pull my scarf up a little higher. She notices.

'So is that where you got your scar from then... The, er, accident?'

'Yeah, it is...' I say quietly, un-jade like. 'Let's go, I'll show you the Black Box.' I say walking off and forcing her to follow.


	7. Chapter 7- Interrogation

Just a filler chapter to explain a few things :) Sorry it's short.

Enjoy x

Beck's POV

'Can Beck Oliver go to the guidance councillors office immediately.'

The whole class turn and stare at me, knowing exactly why I was being called there.

I was in the room when the fire happened. I was there when the paint exploded and Jade got burned. Jade wouldn't speak for weeks after she got out of the hospital, apparently when she saw me in the hallway that was the first time she'd spoken. So no one has any idea about what happened. I was the only witness.

Fear courses through my veins, what do I do? What do I say? If I tell the truth I'll go to jail, if I lie... Well what can I say?

I shakily enter the office, I see that Lane is sitting in his wicker hanging chair, with an emotionless expression. I put my bag down and take a seat on the couch. 'Beck, I think you know why you were called here,' I nod, 'so I'm just gonna ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them, truthfully. If you don't, then I'll have to bring the police into this.' He said seriously.

'Where were you when the fire was happening?'

'I was... I was in the Art room.' I say nervously, this was it, I'm gonna be put into prison.

'Can you tell me what happened when you were in there? When did Jade appear, how did she get burnt?' Lane presses.

'The fire was getting bigger and the smoke alarms went off which set the fire alarms off and everyone came out of their classes. I just stood there, the fire was getting bigger but I couldn't force myself to move. It was like my legs wouldn't connect with my brain. Jade came running in because she knew I'd been in there but she didn't know that was where the fire was. She screamed at me to move, to leave, to get out of the flames. But I didn't. She pulled me across the room and tried to get me out of the door but it was to late. The flames spread across some papers and hit the paint cans. There was a huge explosion and... And the last thing I can remember was hearing Jade scream and feeling her hand slip out of mine before I blacked out...' I whisper the end part, fear and tears in my eyes. Lane looked at me sympathetically but soon changed back to his blank face.

'Did you... Did you start the fire...? I need the truth and only the truth Beck.' Lane says, and I take a deep breath and open my mouth to answer when...

'Beck!' My mum screams as she slams the door open, her voice full of concern and sadness.

'Excuse me Mrs. Oliver but this is a very important session, we need answers or the police will have to start a full blown investigation.' He explains.

'It was me. I started the fire. It wasn't Beck's fault. I didn't want anyone to get hurt I'm so, so sorry.' Mum says, and my eye widen in shock. What?

'Mum, no!' I scream at her standing up, but she places a calming hand on my shoulder.

'Beck, it's fine. Don't try and take the blame just to get me out of trouble. It was my fault.' She says to me before tuning to explain to Lane.' I was angry because Beck's mural was a gift to Jade. I ripped it up with a craft knife then set fire to it with my lighter. I left thinking that the fire was only small and would put itself out but it didn't. I thought Beck would get out at least. I didn't think that anyone would get hurt, that was never my intention.'

'Okay, you do realise that you will have to formally resign by the end of the day or we will have to fire you ourselves. I shall inform principle Helen and the police.' Lane says solemnly, 'You can go to the staff room and sit for a while until the police arrive. Beck, I'd like you to stay for a sec.'

My Mum hugs me, before leaving the room. I retake my seat on the couch, awaiting more questions.

'Have you spoken to Jade since the accident?'

'No, I bumped into her in the hallway a while ago but I couldn't look at her without seeing the scars and wishing there was something I could've done to protect her. So I ran away.' I fiddle with the promise necklace around my neck, my head filled with memories of Jade. I marred her beauty by starting that fire. She'll forever have to live with the scars that I caused her. If she knew, that it was me who started it, she could never forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8- Plastic

Next update, keep the reviews coming your guys are amazing! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Jade's POV

I was furious. And confused. And upset. And happy! Ugh, I just don't know what to feel!

I'd found out that had started the fire. The fire that had scarred me, permanently. On one side, I was happy. There was always a little voice in the back of my mind telling me that it could of been Beck that started the fire, it was a nagging little voice that I always tried to push aside. But now I have proof.

On the other side I was angry. Not only am I scarred both emotionally and physically, but Beck won't even speak to me. Not a word unless absolutely necessary.

But I was also upset. My mother and I had gone to the hospital this morning looking through our options with correctional and plastic surgery to try and tone down my scars. But the doctors there refused to offer us anything at all.

Apparently surgery was only an option if I was in pain or discomfort or my face needed reconstructing in any way. Something about lack of funding and having to use the little money they had for the most important cases.

So my day had not gotten off to a good start. I arrived at school during lunch, having missed the first three periods. I made my way towards my locker to grab some lunch money and a book to read when I pass Sienna and her two new friends.

I'd shown her around for the day but she'd been quick to make new friends and I hadn't heard from her since. I pick up on the words 'surgery' and 'boobs' and quickly catch on to what they're talking about.

'It'll make me at least a double D cup.' Sienna says to them proudly, and the awe and ooh at her excitedly. I slam my locker closed making them jump.

'Your getting a boob job? Classy.' I sneer at her and she glares at me.

'I'm just trying to look good. It's all the rage these days, all the celebrities have them. It's not as if I'm doing anything wrong or illegal! What's your problem?' She snaps at me snottily.

'Your using up valuable hospital funds to make your tits bigger when there are people with permanent scars that can't get surgery to fix them! I would swap this for small boobs any day.' I tell her with disgust evident on my face.

'Whatever, that's just your opinion right?' She says flipping her hair and stalking off, her little friends following.

:)


End file.
